Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. Performance and efficiency improvements in gas turbine engine architectures are often accompanied by increases in compressor exit discharge temperatures, which are approaching the limits of material capabilities.